


well if i ever see the morning

by stockholm_syndrom



Series: just to be closer when my spirit's pulled away [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, i wont say what tho bc it will spoil part 1, read that first!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/pseuds/stockholm_syndrom
Summary: “why is it raining?” jaskier sobbed.“it’s raining because you’re sad sweetheart” geralt soothed---or, five times jaskier’s new powers showed geralt how much jaskier loved him, and one time they weren’t necessary
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: just to be closer when my spirit's pulled away [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662673
Comments: 80
Kudos: 1325





	well if i ever see the morning

**Author's Note:**

> mini sequel to 'and i plan to be forgotten when i'm gone (yes i'll be leaving in the fall)' could maaybe be read as a stand alone but will spoil part one so go read it first!
> 
> title from The Tallest Man on earth's "I Won't Be Found"

[ _Well if I ever see the morning_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWaZJOU4GY8)  
_just like a lizard in the Spring_  
_I'm gonna run out in the meadow_  
_to catch the silence where it sings._

i.

they set off towards kaer morhen once they settle jaskiers affairs. their life isn’t made for keepsakes, but geralt packs jaskiers paintings while the bard is busy outside. the other witchers will mock, to be sure, but they will be a nice addition to their and ciri’s rooms. 

geralt puts up the paintings while ciri shows jaskier around the training grounds, and when jaskier appears in the doorway geralt can’t help but feel awkward. ciri was the first person he ever tried to make a home for, this isn’t natural for him, but jaskier makes him want to try. 

jaskier’s happy smile makes him breath out in relief. when he takes a breath in he notices that the scent of the sea, of wildflower fields, of a campfire, leather and horse, has entered their room. he casts his senses out trying to figure out where the magic came from, before realising it’s coming from jaskier, who's happiness appears to be summoning the scents he associates with home. 

  
  


ii.

when geralt introduces jaskier to vesemir and his brothers as

“my jaskier” 

the sun starts shining _inside_

  
  


iii.

the first year after the island they spent almost every day together, or at least in close proximity to each other. but as the time passes and they grow more secure in their love and commitment they sometimes allow their roads diverge, knowing that they will soon find each other again. sometimes they separate due to a hunt geralt won't allow jaskier to join (nature sprites have never before walked among humans, and geralt is so scared someone will find out what he is, will take jaskier from him), other times it’s jaskier’s need to greet the spring while geralt still has responsibilities in kaer morhen.

the first time they spend a whole season apart geralt finds jaskier deep in the forest, surrounded by, no, summoning summer flowers. magic occurs naturally around jaskier now, flowers sprouting at his feet, winds carrying him to his destination, but this is the first time geralt has seen him acting as a nature sprite, coaxing the forest to bloom into the next season. 

he looks like a sprite too, wearing only a chemise and breaches rolled up almost to the knee, his bare feet are the colour of earth, and his hands as green as a summer field. geralt can't tell if the flowers in his hair are braided in or if they sprouted there. 

this is where he belongs now, geralt thinks. what right do i have to drag him away towards monsters and death and darkness? he takes a step back, intending to walk away, but then jaskier spots geralt. and, the sun almost blinds him, birds start singing, and buttercups sprout around geralt’s boots. the forsts sings with jaskiers joy and any thought of heading out on his own vanish as jaskier throws himself into his arms, embracing geralt with his whole body and the very nature around them. 

iiii.

it’s raining. rain, even in the early winter wouldn't be anything to raise an eyebrow at, except that geralt’s inside. it can only mean one thing, so geralt sets of in search of his bard.

geralt walks around the ruins of kaer morhen for almost an hour until he hears an haunting voice from one of the alcoves. it’s not a song he has heard before, but it’s clearly one jaskier knows deep in bones, if the emotions pouring out of him (and the sky) are any indication.

[ _High in the halls of the kings who are gone_ ](https://youtu.be/ybUsle7TzGk?t=56)

_Julia would dance with her ghosts_

_The ones she had lost and the ones she had found_

_And the ones who had loved her the most_

_And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

_Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave_

jaskier stops singing when he spots geralt, shivering and wet as he huddles against the wall.

“why is it raining?” jaskier sobs.

“it’s raining because you’re sad, sweetheart” geralt soothed, sitting down next to jaskier and sharing what comfort he could.

v.

when they try to come for ciri, it’s an army against a handful of witchers and a powerful girl. geralt will die protecting her, they all will, but he can't see a way out of this. he is relieved jaskier listened for once and left when he asked him to leave. 

then out of nowhere the rocks around kaer morhen crack beneath the nilfgaardian army, swallowing them all and closing back up. it’s over in seconds. and a lone man makes his way towards their gates.

jaskier smells like earth and rock as he walks through the gates and embraces ciri. 

“you are family. i will never let anyone harm you.” 

  
  


+1

jaskier has been in kerak for the autumn harvest. there has been yet another war and he walked to kerak to ensure that the returned farmers would harvest enough food from the earth to make it through their first winter back home. it’s his first time in his home country in over a century, but geralt if anyone knows some wounds never heal, and he is eager to see for himself that his bard is hale and whole. 

geralt has come to collect him now that the first snow has arrived, so that they can make their way to kaer morhen together. nature sleeps during the winter, and hauling jaskier across the continent once the snow covers the earth and he just wants to curl up in bed is ~~adorable~~ a goddamn trial. 

“buttercup” geralt greets him with a soft smile, as he and roach turn a corner to find jaskier waiting there on the road. 

“the birds told me they saw you coming” jaskier tells him, tugging at geralt sleeve when he gets close enough, and geralt bends down to give him a kiss. 

“ready?” geralt asks.

“always” jaskier replies with a smile.

and geralt doesn't need to look at the brightness of the sun or the warmth of the breeze to confirm jaskier joy at having him there. the love shining out of his eyes, and over a century of them always choosing to return to one another has whittled away any doubts or insecurities he once may have had.

**Author's Note:**

> iiii. is inspired by the iconic Men in Black 2 moment "It Rains Because You're Sad, Baby"
> 
> this was rather self indulgent, it warmed my heart to imagining small moments of their relationship and jaskier slowly growing into his new powers. hope you liked it!


End file.
